


we should just kiss like real people do

by Rine



Series: SKAM songfics [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Songfic, i forgot about this fic halfway through so the second half is garbage im sorry, i havent written for years, i just love these two, literally just me writing for ten minutes because i learned this song on the guitar, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rine/pseuds/Rine
Summary: Songfic: Like Real People Do - HozierFREDAG 23:38, Isak and Even are just cuddling and that's fine





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I haven't written fic since like 2014 probably so this is likely garbage and it's so short but whatever, thanks for reading and I hope you like it! I might make a series of songfics idk. This was inspired by me loving this song, I have an Evak playlist on spotify and it fit right in.

**FREDAG 23:38**

Isak and Even are each wearing two sweaters, lying upside down on Isak’s bed. Two empty mugs of hot chocolate sit on the bedside table and Even has put on a playlist of some of the chillest music Isak has ever heard, full of acoustic guitars and tempos to match their calm heart rates. It’s freezing cold outside, frost creeping in fractals and branches across the glass of Isak’s window. Snowflakes drift lazily into piles on the windowsill and float past the glass, caught in the yellowish light of the streetlamp outside. The neon sign of the pharmacy across the street tinges the edges emerald green and makes everything look surreal. Even watches the snowflakes dance through the frosted window pane; Isak watches the green reflection in Even’s eyes. His pupils are dark, but his face looks calm and relaxed. So calm, in fact, that Isak wonders if he’s somehow asleep with his eyes open, until Even blinks slowly and smiles down at Isak.  
Isak shifts, props himself up on one elbow and leans down to kiss Even softly. 

“Halla,” he murmurs into Even’s full lips.

“Halla,” the response he receives. Even looks beautiful and ethereal and Isak just wonders how he got so lucky. Isak watches his long eyelashes sweep across perfect cheekbones and has to kiss him again.

“What are you thinking about?” Even asks. His voice is soft and his face is smiling. 

“You,” Isak answers, “and how lucky I am to have you.”  
Even’s soft smile grows into the big beaming grin that Isak adores so much. He smiles with his whole face and it makes Isak’s heart ache a little bit, in a good way. Even cups his face, thumb rubbing gently across his cheekbone. The warmth of his hand seems to warm Isak’s very bones in the freezing cold room - he and Even are tangled together on top of the covers, wearing warm sweatpants and hoodies just like the first time they smoked together, but the absence of the sun shining through the window means that Isak is shivering, just a little bit. Even chuckles at him and rubs Isak’s arms, then rolls over on top of Isak. Isak holds him close, rocks him side to side like a child, just because he can. 

“I don’t think I was really living until I met you,” Isak muses. Even’s blue eyes meet Isak’s, questioning but not concerned. 

“Hm?”

“I just…” Isak looks out at the swirling snowflakes again, searching for words. “I was always worrying and pretending. Not even just pretending to be straight. It was fucking up my life. And now I’ve got you, and yeah, it isn’t always easy, but it’s so much better than faking everything.” Isak says. He finally looks back to Even, and he’s smiling. 

“Your friends have told me that. That you look happier.” Even says. 

“What?”

“Your friends have noticed.” Even says, shrugging simply and not looking at all as alarmed as Isak is feeling. “You have good friends, to pay attention to you like that. Not everyone does."  
Even shrugs again, but Isak knows then that he is thinking about something else then - his eyes look slightly distant, and Isak wonders if his old friends at Bakka had ever noticed the signs of Even's depression or mania, or if they'd jumped straight to "Even is crazy" and left him. 

“Well, they’re your friends too.” Isak murmurs. “They really like you, Even.”  
Even smiles. “That’s good. I want them to like me.”

“Even, I don’t think anyone could ever not like you.” Isak says, frowning at him.

“And you’re the authority on that?”

“Of course I am. I’m like, the king of knowing what people like, and it's you. It's my job.” Isak grins and slides his cold hands under Even’s jumpers, feeling the muscle underneath the soft skin jumping at the sudden chill. 

“Bastard,” Even chuckles. Isak just kisses him - Even’s lips taste sweet, like the sugar left on your lips after eating an apple, and sits up. 

"It's a good thing I like you too, drittsekk. You're freezing."

The pair are quiet for a while before Even decides to speak again. He rolls up the sleeves of Isak's hoodie, runs his hands through blonde curls a few times, before he opens his mouth again.

"And Isak?"

"Mm?"

"I feel the most real when I'm with you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this was but i might write more
> 
> EDIT: fucking hell you guys, 36 kudos in like, 2 hours? i knew the fandom was active but that's a lot. if you have any songs for me to songfic, please link me/give me the title and i'll see what I can do! also, any general oneshot prompts would be good. i don't have a lot of time for anything longer than a oneshot sadly  
> I've also made a tumblr specifically for skam, so feel free to follow/talk to me! it's grilledisak.tumblr.com


End file.
